


𝗞𝗲𝗸𝗸𝗼𝗻 𝘀𝘂𝗿𝘂

by Lexsssu



Series: I Think I Wanna Marry You [1]
Category: Sky High (2005), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bubbly Reader, F/M, Powerful Reader, Reader-Insert, Shouto doesn't understand what's happening, That's not how you get your son a girlfriend, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Warren Is Best Dad, Warren Peace yeets Endeavor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu
Summary: “Marry my son”“Eh.................EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!”Not a single person made a peep after the 2nd-ranking hero’s astonishing statement.The silence was so encompassing that one could hear a pin drop and the tension so thick that you could cut it with a knife.





	𝗞𝗲𝗸𝗸𝗼𝗻 𝘀𝘂𝗿𝘂

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have been previous readers of this fic, please head on over [here](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/post/185748513326/to-give-a-basic-summary-of-what-happened-to-all-my) for my full explanation as to why this fic along with all my other fics had disappeared for some time.
> 
> To the new readers, welcome to my humble lil fic and I hope you all enjoy this somewhat wild ride~

“Marry my son”

“Eh................. **EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ”

Not a single person made a peep after the 2nd-ranking hero’s astonishing statement.

The silence was so encompassing that one could hear a pin drop and the tension so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

Then again how was anyone supposed to react after hearing such a thing and coming from THAT person as well?

Wait a minute, you must be confused and curious about the current situation, right?

Well, let’s go back to the events prior to this…

* * *

 The UA Sports Fest was a momentous annual event for both students and spectators. It was a chance for those already in the Hero Course to prove on national television that they deserved to be where they are right now. Additionally, it was for those who didn’t quite make the cut in the hero course to showcase that they too were worthy of and determined to become heroes as well.

This year's Sports Fest however was...a little bit different compared to the previous years.

“Did you see that, Papa?! That Todoroki has the same quirk as me. How cool is that?!”

“I do admit that he has a pretty solid grasp of his quirk, but...you're still much more skilled and adept at handling it compared to him”

“You think so?”

“I know so. Now go get ‘em tiger”

Being the sole child of a villain and hero was not an easy thing. Warren Peace should know, seeing as he was one.

Growing up was not as easy as it was compared to other kids, but some way and some how he turned out fine. Heck, he even managed to get married and have two great kids along the way so he liked to believe that he did pretty good for himself.

His father's villainous legacy did not bother nor affect him any more and ended with the man himself. The day he would turn to villainy would be the day his fire turns cold.

As for him, the legacy he wanted to leave upon the world was not one of strength and domination. For Warren, the greatest legacy he could ever leave behind would be his children and that he raised them to be good people.

His eldest who would also always be his little princess no matter how old she grew, (Name) was his pride and joy. On the day she was born and directed that first gummy smile at him, the flame-wielding hero knew that nothing could ever be worth more than seeing that smile. The fact that she was born with the perfect mix of his and her mother's quirk was merely a bonus for him, because quirk or no quirk there was nothing that could make him love his daughter any less.

“I’ll make you proud, Papa!” Engulfing him in a quick embrace, the sprightly youth bounded off with a bounce to her step and a spark in her eyes.

Warren’s eyes softened as he watched her go, “You already have, princess. You already have…”

* * *

 Todoroki Shouto was exhausted.

Participating in the obstacle race, cavalry battle, and then the tournament-style matches drained him physically. Plus, dealing with the likes of his  ~~shitty~~  father and the meddling Midoriya took its toll on his mental and emotional health.

What he really needed at the moment was a long nap and some soba right after--

"And of course, UA's representative for the goodwill match is one of today's stars himself...TODOROKI SHOUTO!!!"

Well shit.

* * *

Seeing all those matches between the students of UA had fired you up. You were sure that you’d spontaneously combust if you didn’t get in any of the action and that wasn’t just your quirk acting up.

“...a goodwill match between a student of UA and our new exchange student from Sky High!”

This was it

It was almost your time to shine and show everyone just what you got.

“And here she is, Sky High’s resident elemental, (Name) Peace!!!”

“Show time” You grinned as you jogged your way out and into the public eye.

Were you a pompous little shit?

No

But did you know how to make a dramatic entrance?

Hell yeah you did!

* * *

The crowd held their breath as they eagerly awaited the two competitors, cheers erupting once the son of Endeavor appeared once more to give them another unforgettable match.

Everyone was practically buzzing with so much excitement and anticipation by this point. Any more and they’d probably burst!

Whereas the half and half boy opted to just walk into the arena, his opponent had...other plans.

(Name) Peace literally appeared with guns blazing, or in her case arms and legs blazing with blue fire. The azure flames coating her body as they propelled her into the arena before slowly setting her upon the ground as if she were some kind of human rocket.

“Hiya, I’m (Name) Peace! Let’s have a good match, okay?” The smile she wore was as warm, if not even more so than the ethereal fire which she wielded with ease and precision.

Shouto couldn’t help but feel as if she would be his greatest and or most annoying opponent yet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaand, he was right.

No sooner had the match started, he already found himself assaulted with a barrage of flames. It took every bit of his energy to deflect her attacks and yet she did not relent.

“Uwaaaaah! You really are a strong one, aren’t you? Since that’s the case, it’s about time I got serious too!” Momentarily halting her assault, the foreign exchange student leapt several feet away from him.

Is this girl serious?! All those powerful attacks and yet she still wasn’t even using her full strength?!

“You know...this is the first time I ever met someone with a quirk so similar to mine so I’m really happy, but...you aren’t giving it your all yet so I’m a little bit disappointed”

Oh great, the last thing he needed was another Midoriya to lecture him in the middle of the match. By All Might, he needed a nap.

“However, I’m pretty sure that you already got enough of a talking to from the green bean earlier so you probably have a lot to think about after all of this” With every word she spoke the (Hair Color)-haired girl walked closer and closer to him. “Which is why I’m looking forward to our rematch in the future soon”

Before he even realized it, Shouto’s world was consumed by a flash of fire and ice.

* * *

The people in the stands were in an uproar at the sudden turn of events.

Who would have thought that (Name) Peace had the same quirk as Todoroki? And the fact that UA themselves had decided to match-up the two students in a battle.

Whereas everyone else around him was cheering or making some kind of ruckus, Endeavor’s eyes were practically bloodshot as he stared at the female who bested his son.

A female who was the same age as his son, would be attending UA with him and most likely put into the same class, had the same quirk, but showcased power and mastery over it which Shouto had yet to achieve despite being the same age.

She was perfect.

It was then and there that Todoroki Enji decided that his son HAD to have her.

No one else would ever be good enough.

* * *

 After having your win announced, you immediately opted to free your ‘captive’ a.k.a. melt down the ice surrounding Shouto. The poor boy looked a bit frazzled at probably experiencing what his previous opponents felt with their battles against him.

“That was a good match and like I said earlier I’m really looking forward to our next one!” You held your hand out to the half and half boy for a handshake. “Until then, let’s both train and get stronger, okay?”

You know what they say, yesterday’s enemies are today’s friends! Besides, he was pretty cute—

“ **Marry my son** ”

And it was at that moment that Endeavor had decided to jump into the arena and make his declaration in front of the whole of UA and even Japan.

“ **OH HELL NO** ”

And it was also that moment that made your father also jump into the fray and get in between the Number 2 hero and you.

Both you and Shouto could only watch as your respective fathers tried to glare the other into submission.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other social media accounts to see more content~
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/post/613907982130069504/updated-commission-info)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YamiAlexsssu/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lexsssu)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lexsssu/?hl=en)  
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lexsssu)  
> 


End file.
